


Clean Living

by look_turtles



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Duck loves Buddy in uniform





	Clean Living

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: you’re ageing well

Duck was in his workshop working on a new sign. He made sure to have the name of the shop written down by the owner to avoid another Wilby Wonderful   
Incident.

His old record player was playing an old Headstone record. He felt like dancing but thought better of it, he was an awful dancer.

Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around his waist and lips on his neck. He revelled in the feeling of a warm, hard body against him.

‘You’re home early,’ Duck said to Buddy.

‘What can I say? I just couldn’t stay away.’

Duck turned around and felt his cock twitch as he took in the sight of Buddy in his uniform. 

He brushed his fingers against Buddy’s neck and he unbuttoned Buddy’s shirt. The fabric was worn soft against his fingers.

As he peeled off Buddy’s uniform, their lips brushed.

Once Buddy was down to his boxers, Duck stood back and gazed at all the skin before him.

Buddy might in his fifties, but he was still fit. His lean chest lead to his muscular thighs.

‘You’re ageing well,’ Duck said.

Buddy reached for him and pulled him close. ‘Must be all that clean living.’

Duck laughed. They both knew that Buddy had lived far from clean. Maybe he would dirty up Duck later.

He did enjoy ‘dirty showers’.


End file.
